


What's Mine Is Not Yours

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angsty Schmoop, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Touching, Painplay, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Predicament Bondage, Public Nudity, Safewords, Schmoop, Sex Club, Sub Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the owner of BDSM club Leather and Lace. He likes to display his partner and sub, Jensen, in various positions for everyone to admire, but when a newcomer to the club goes touching without permission, Jared can't get rid of the guy quickly enough. Then they have to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) for one of [](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/)**somersault_j** 's masquerade prompts that didn't get filled but still tickled my muse. This actually turned out a bit more hurt-comforty/schmoopy than intended :3

 

 

 

Jensen spots Jared out the corner of his eye, long legs gliding across the floor of the club towards one of the private tables, and he settles again with a content sigh.

His headspace is a beautiful place right now – just enough pain flowing into just enough pleasure to keep him floating. And what with the club being Jared's very own, he always feels safe enough to indulge in the high. Jared's eyes are never far, and Jensen is free to expose and express his body to the room at large. He doesn't consider himself an exhibitionist, but Jared does love to show him off, and there are very few things Jensen would deny his Dom.

The chain pressing into the meat of his cheek becomes uncomfortable after a while and he shifts to try and move it. But the smallest of tugs of his head sets off a chain reaction that has him hissing into the rubbery gag between his lips – really, he should know better. His wrists are cuffed above his head, and his collar, nipple rings, and frenum piercing are all tightly chained to the raised podium that he's kneeling on. There's a spreader bar between his ankles, a wide but hollow plug in his ass, and his balls are pulled back behind his thighs, pinned lovingly and painfully in the jaws of a wooden humbler and leaving his semi-hard cock dangling freely in the air.

The only point of real comfort is at his knees, which are wrapped in padding. Then again, Jensen's a masochist, and he finds the pain to be a comfort in itself.

His cock throbs as the sting of the chains' grip settles back into a low simmer. There may be fresh bruising on his ass and the back of his thighs from where Jared had paddled him earlier, but it's long since faded into a dull hum, so he has to wonder how much his subconscious comes into play when he suddenly moves his body like that after managing to remain still for so long. Jared may have been the one to truss him up like this, but it would be just like Jensen to struggle within his confines just for the fun of it.

Easing out a centred breath, he glances sideways across the top of his forearm – that's about as much leeway as the chain on his collar will allow. He sees the heads and torsos of people milling about engaged in various activities, many of them regulars that he knows and most of them wearing various shades of black, leather, and latex. He can't see Jared, but that hardly concerns him. He knows that Jeff Morgan is at one of the private tables tonight – the guy is rich as fuck and an investor in the club, so Jared will no doubt be pandering to him and his Pet. Jared hates having to do stuff like that, but (so long as his mouth is unoccupied) Jensen is always quick to remind him that it's just good business, and at least Jeff is pretty easy to get along with. There are plenty worse people he could be dealing with and the names of several pop into his mind without prompting.

Jensen realises his thoughts are getting too loud in his head, so he tries to shed them and sink back into the quiet. The thump of the background music and the general noise of the club-goers wash over him like a sonic blanket, and he thinks he's just about reached that perfect divide again.

Naturally, that's when it all starts to go to shit.

He almost doesn’t feel it at first, the gentle caress of fingertips on his lower back. It's when a palm comes down sharp on the left globe of his ass that he jumps in shock, his nipples, cock, and balls all screaming at the sudden movement. It's absolutely something Jared would do, just to keep him 'on his toes', but Jensen knows intimately the touch of Jared's hand and that _was not it_.

Of course, Jared _could_ have put someone else up to it, but… no. Jensen's senses are pretty keen and he just isn't getting the right vibe. Whoever this is, Jared has nothing to do with it.

There's a low chuckle from somewhere behind him and then Jensen feels a muted tapping sensation inside his ass – fingers probing inside the hollow centre of his butt plug. He's not really sure what to make of it yet, what this guy's intentions are. His limbs are tense, though. The first trickles of adrenaline spiking his blood.

"Well, aren't you the prettiest thing?"

The voice is almost whisper soft – just enough for only him to hear. And Jensen's teeth cut into the moulded silicon sphere held between them.

"I can see all the way into your pink little pussy, too. So tempting."

The fingers leave the plug and Jensen thinks he can hear the guy _sniffing_ him. The fine hairs on his thighs prickle and stand on end. He's a little freaked, granted, but at the same time he can't negate the high that the potential danger brings – it's a reaction that's gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion.

"What have he got here, then? And presented so invitingly…"

Jensen doesn't sense it coming, so when the smack lands on his already swollen balls it's a total shock. His body lurches in response, breath catching in his throat. Internally he's singing with pain, and where his cock had gone mostly soft it suddenly jumps back to life. In some ways he hates his body's traitorous reaction to this creepy stranger he can't see, yet he's never been able to deny his reaction to pain. It's a part of him, irrespective of the stimulus for it.

"Just look at the way tour pretty clit blushes for me. You're quite the painslut, aren't you, Pet? Wonder what else I could—"

"Get your hands off him."

Jensen hides his face in the crook of his elbow, bones melting at the righteous anger seeping from Jared's voice. He's always secretly loved it when Jared gets angry. Back in the early days of their relationship he used to misbehave just to bring that side of Jared to the fore. He figures it has something to do with the paradox of Jared being built like he could crush you with one hand, yet being the nicest, politest, bend-over-backwards-for-you kinda guy you'd ever hope to meet. It had made Jensen's head spin to find out how stunning a Dom he was behind closed doors.

"What's the problem, man? I was just looking over this pretty little thing—"

" _My_ pretty little thing," Jared cuts in.

"Well then, you shouldn't just be leaving him lying around in a place like this, y'know? Anybody could—"

"This is _my_ club and _my_ property," Jared grits out from somewhere on Jensen's left, "My security will show you the door. And don't ever think of coming back here."

The guy chokes. "What?! But he—… You—…"

There's some shuffling of feet and Jensen can hear Chris' voice as he escorts the guy out. "You signed the contract before you came in here, buddy. Should'a read the rules. No touching the boss's stuff."

A hand presses down on Jensen's ass – Jared's this time – but no words are said. There seems to be a vacuum of silence around them. No one talks, no one moves, only the music is still babbling away in the background. Jensen remains tense and unsure how to react – or, more to the point, how Jared will react. A few moments pass and the bubble starts to ease, the people immediately around them going back to their conversations. No doubt they'll be talking about him now.

As for Jared, without a word he reaches underneath Jensen to unclip the thick chains holding him down. Then, somehow, he picks up Jensen's body _as is_ and starts carrying him off. They head through one of the 'staff only' exits and ascend the stairs to the second floor. This floor has a number of private rooms on it, and one of them, hidden away at the back, is just for them. For when they're too tired or too horny to make it home at the end of the night, or for when they need to break through their Dom/Sub barrier away from prying eyes.

Jared gets them through the door and drops Jensen onto the mattress on his knees. He lands with a stiff wobble and the humbler resting on the back of his thighs gets pulled along with the movement of his legs. Jensen whimpers at the painful stretch he isn't ready for. His balls must be a lovely shade of purple by now.

"Steady," Jared finally says, his voice quiet.

He does as he's told, and Jared settles behind him to start unscrewing the two halves of the humbler. The release from pain is almost painful in itself, and Jensen lets go a very controlled exhalation through his nose, feeling his dick plump up some more between his thighs. How wonderfully inappropriate. The humbler gets put somewhere off to the side and Jared sits himself on the bed again, back to the headboard. Jensen still has his head dropped between his shoulders. He's still collared, cuffed, chained, gagged, and plugged. He's thinking that maybe he needs to apologise. He shouldn't have let that guy touch him, even though there's really not much he could've done. Had he been anywhere but in a scene, Jensen would've ripped the guy a new one for the 'pussy' comment alone. And maybe he shouldn't have enjoyed it quite so much when the guy had smacked his balls. Though Jared knows how much any kind of CBT absolutely ruins him in all the best ways.

The words are on his (albeit gagged) lips when he looks up. But when he finds Jared staring down at his hands in his lap, tears clinging to his eyelashes, he goes limp and the words are lost.

"Raspberry," Jared whispers. And Jensen gets it. They've never once blamed each other for breaking a scene.

His cuffed wrists and the spreader bar hinder him, but he manages to shuffle across the sheets and into the 'v' of Jared's legs. He reaches up and loops his arms around Jared's head, letting the join of the cuffs rest of the back of his neck. He lets his actions do the talking for him, gliding his nose along the cut of Jared's jaw, nuzzling into his neck and up into his hair, holding their bodies close. It takes a moment, but Jared eventually reciprocates, winding long arms around Jensen's waist and burying half his face into Jensen's neck.

Too soon Jared pulls back and he stares at Jensen's lips as he tugs at the ball gag, letting it fall around Jensen's throat. Jensen takes the opportunity to lick up the tears that have gotten loose and are trickling down the curve of Jared's cheek. And Jared quickly pulls their lips together, letting the salt colour their kiss.

"I'm okay Jay, I promise."

"But it's not okay, though. It's my responsibility to keep you safe when you're not in a position to look after yourself, and I failed in that tonight."

Jensen knows it'll be a while before Jared lets him back out on the floor unobserved or more than a few feet away from his side at any one time.

"Hey. There's nearly a hundred and fifty people down there right now. It might be your club but you can't be directly responsible for the actions of every single one of them. One stupid motherfucker decided not to read the rules and now he's gone, end of story."

Jared's eyes are imploring and he looks like he's about to drown. "But what if he'd—"

"He didn't, Jay. Alright? Luckily it was all pretty harmless. We can learn from this and be more careful with newbies in the future."

Sighing, Jared faceplants into the centre of Jensen's chest, rattling the chains attached to his nipple rings and collar in the process. It's awkward, but he manages to thread his fingers into Jared's hair and he pets him lovingly. For all that he's usually the one taking care of Jensen in all ways, Jensen knows how deep Jared loves. And sometimes he just loves _too much_. So much that it makes him hurt.

"It's okay, baby."

"What did he… Did he say anything to you?"

And sometimes Jensen has to be the one to take care of Jared.

"He called me pretty. Said I was tempting. That's about it. All pretty harmless, like I said."

Jared nods. And then moments later Jensen's body jerks when Jared suddenly starts nibbling on one nipple, pulling at the piercing there with his teeth. He wraps a finger in the chain connecting the two and tugs some more.

"Fuck, Jay. _Pepper_ ," he says, using their 'go' word.

"What about this one?"

His hips stutter when he feels the sharp pull on his frenum ring.

" _Christ._ "

"Hm?"

"Sir. Please, _Sir_."

Jensen doesn't fight it as his arms are moved back over Jared's head and he's pushed down onto his back on the bed. Jared looks at him from above with that familiar dominant gleam in his eye. He has territory to reclaim after all. The anticipation makes Jensen's heart skip a beat.

"No wonder," Jared says cryptically, eyes roaming shamelessly all over Jensen's body, "Better mark you up some more so people won't go forgetting who you belong to."

Starting at his neck, Jared bites his way down Jensen's torso, using his teeth to irritate the skin around his leather collar and the slope of his clavicle. Moving down, he pays extra attention to Jensen's nipple rings like he always does, sucking the stiff peaks and playing with them with his tongue until they're adequately puffy and red. Then Jared bites roughly into the meat of his stomach and thighs like he's trying to take a chunk out, pulling at the skin in such a way that Jensen knows he'll be sporting bruises and tooth-marks for weeks. And he loves it. His body is buzzing with superficial hurts and he's about hard enough to pound nails.

But when Jared finally gets to Jensen's cock… all he does is give it a good slap with the back of his hand and then give his balls a nice hard squeeze. Jensen's back arches with pleasurepain, and Jared sits back on his knees, satisfied.

"Shit, just _look_ at you, My Sweet." And Jared does, for a long few moments. Then his voice drops. "So good for me, Jen. So fucking perfect."

Jared manoeuvres him as he likes – hands above his head, spreader bar pushed right up so it forces his knees wide apart, and then Jared twists all three chains together so Jensen's keenly aware of each point they're pulling from. Lastly he moves to the plug. Jared turns it in place before removing it completely, Jensen's toes curling at the renewed stretch. Honestly, he'd almost forgotten it was there.

Since he's still stretched and slicked up, Jared doesn’t wait any longer. Jensen wouldn't want him to anyway. He leaves his slate-grey button-up in place and just undoes the fly of his black jeans, pulling his cock from its confines, sliding his hand along the thick length a couple of times. He lines up, mindful of the bar still separating Jensen's ankles, and works his way in. No matter how many times they do this, Jensen is always a little overwhelmed at the stretch and the fullness and the contentment that comes with having Jared's significantly-sized cock inside him.

Only a quick few seconds passes before Jared starts thrusting. Not quite enough for Jensen to have adjusted, but he prefers it that way when they're sceneing. He likes the lack of gentleness, the shock to his body of having something so long and hard penetrate so deep. Moans fall from his mouth unbidden. He feels exposed, vulnerable, at Jared's mercy. And in many ways he is.

Jared's knees bump against the still-blooming bruises on the back of his thighs and it adds that little extra dusting of sugar on top. His skin heats in response, his balls still feel like they've been trodden on, and Jared starts tugging on the chains again, using them as leverage. Jensen's drifting into ecstasy.

"Whose cock is that pounding into you, Sweet?"

Jensen almost hates that Jared's voice is so steady.

"Y-yours, Sir."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm S-Sirs," he pants, "I belong to Sir."

"I don't like it when other people touch my things."

"I… I only belong to _you_."

Jensen uses the word pointedly, and Jared's eyes suddenly pin him down. The depth in them is enough to swallow Jensen whole.

A hand wraps around Jensen's cock and he's automatically gone. Every part of his body clenches like tight elastic and then immediately lets go. It's so intense he barely even feels the hot come spurting over his stomach. Jared's hands squeeze around his hips ( _that_ he feels) and he gives a final slam into Jensen's hole, almost shaking as he fills him up. Jared's breathing is hard enough to rock his whole body, but whether it's just tiredness, or from the exertion, or if it's the aftermath of tonight's emotional rollercoaster… Well, maybe it's all three.

Weariness creeps up on Jensen as well. At some point Jared pulls out, cleans him off, and starts freeing him of his cuffs and chains, but Jensen is only half aware of it. He twitches a little when another plug is slipped into his ass – a slightly smaller one this time, curved just-so to tease at his prostate – and then Jared pushes him onto his side and presses up behind him. It's doubtful they'll be going home tonight, just as it's doubtful Jared will be letting him go any time soon.

"I'm okay, you know. Really."

"But maybe I'm not," Jared answers, warm breath tickling the back of Jensen's neck. "I couldn't see what he was doing. I couldn't see your face… I got scared."

Jensen concedes the point. "Fair enough."

"Just… let me take care of you for a bit, alright?"

"Anything you want, Jay. Anything at all," he offers. Like it's a hardship.

 

 

~end.


End file.
